The concept of equipping a motor vehicle, such as a pickup truck, with deployable running boards beneath the occupant entry doors and bottom side seals is known in the art. Such running boards are maintained in raised, stowed positions while the vehicle is operated at speed and displaced to lowered, deployed positions when: (1) the transmission is in the “park” position, or (2) side doors are opened so that the foot pad of the running boards may be utilized to aid individuals to enter and exit the occupant cabin of the motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved running board illumination system and related method providing heretofore unseen functionality and versatility of operation as well as improved opulent, harmonious appearance making it a value added addition to the motor vehicle.